Fall In Love Like A Comic: A New Generation
by rin2yume
Summary: DISCONTINUED-Fall In Love Like A Comic- Hiroki, then son of Rena and Tomoya. Sana, the daughter of Yun and Sunahara. Many years after the little one shot "Hiroki's secret" now they are in high school. -Full Summary inside- rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Rin: The editor is crap. This is the third time I've typed this up, my little Fall In Love Like A Comic thing. So, sorry if i sound really angry right now, I was very frustrated. Well, here we go...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiroki, Sana, Yun, Sunahara, Rena Sakura, Tomoya Okita, Yamase (if I ever write him in), they belong to Chitose Yagami-sensei. I own my OC's and the siblings.

Summary: It's been many years since that time in elementary school. Hiroki and Sana have grown up and are now going to high school! Both are very excited, but there are some dark things that they have been hiding from each other. Hiroki feels pressured with the weight of his parents' fame on his shoulders. All of the girls fawn over him and he is ostrasized by the guys for it. Sana is now really pretty and all of the guys jerk off to thoughts of her at night. Hiroki begins to have thoughts of Sana that confuse his very being. Sana finds affection for a senpai. How does everything put a strain on their relationship?

* * *

"I'm going now," Sana yelled into her house. It was her first day of high school. She proudly wore her uniform: a white blouse, a navy sweater vest, a plaid tie and skirt and navy knee high socks. She had her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes sparked naturally. Sana never wore make-up, as she found it too much of a hassle.

"Wait Sana," her father said, appearing from the kitchen, "You almost forgot you backpack." Sana's eye's widened. She gladly took it from her father. It was just a regular bookbag, black in colour. She smiled at her father.

"Smile Sana," yelled a voice, who Sana recognized it as her mother's. Her mother appeared from the kitchen, Polaroid camera in hand and Sana's little brother in tow. Her brother, Kazuma, looked exactly like her father, even though he was only seven years of age. He had light brown hair and eye, just like their father. Sana admired her father's looks, though she looked a lot like her mother.

"Sunahara," her mother asked, "Do you want to get in to picture?" The man nodded and moved closed to his daughter. Sana's mother looked at Kazuma.

"Do you want a picture with Sana?" asked the woman, with two long, black pigtails, that was Sana's mother alright. Kazuma stared up at his mother then glanced over at his sister.

"I want to take a picture with onee-chan," he said, toddling over to Sana. Sana scooped him up and smiled. She held up a peace sign and Her mother took the picture.

"Have fun at school onee-chan," Kazuma said, his voice sounding sad.

"Have fun with Yamase-sensei at elementary school," Sana returned. "Don't worry, Yamase-sensei is nice, and fun too." Kazuma nodded. He held his sister's hand a little while before letting it go.

"Come home safe," her mother said cheerily. Sana waved back at them and then left the house. She walked down the street for a while.

_I wonder how Hiroki is doing, _she thought, _he didn't sound to good on the phone last night. He must be stressed out with everyone's expectations of him. He'll manage though._ Before Sana could think any longer, she came up to Hiroki's house.

Now, Hiroki had been her childhood friend. Everyone seemed to think he had to be amazing or something, since his parents were famous. His father, Tomoya Okita, famous actor and his mother, Rena Sakura, famous shojo manga-ka, were high acheivers and passionate about their work. Their house was only slightly larger than normal but radiated the 'rich, famous people live here' vibe. Sana sighed as she pushed open the gate to their house. She was about to knock on the door when she hear some yelling.

"Mom, I don't want my picture taken," yelled a male teenage voice. There was a loud stomping and before Sana knew it, the door opened. Right into her forehead. She just stood there in shock. Hiroki was right in the doorway, his mother standing right behind him.

"Oh my God, Sana, your forehead is bleeding," his mother said. "Hiroki, get her inside quickly so we can treat her. Yun is gonna throw a fit when she hears about this." Hiroki took Sana's hand and dragged her inside. To Sana, Hiroki seemed angrier than usual. Sana was brought to the kitchen and seated. She looked at every thing. Hiroki's father was sitting at the table feeding his two other children. Hiroki had told her that his father was on break for a while, can he was home to take care of his children.

"Here, Sana," Hiroki rubbed some antiseptic on her forehead. It stung Sana. Her winced but stayed strong. Hiroki's mother searched frantically around the kitchen.

"Mom," said Hiroki, "I have a bandage here. Oh, you have some screentone on your face." His mother looked over at him then rubbed her face.

"Is it gone?" Hiroki's mother asked. Her husband walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Rena, it's gone," he smiled. Hiroki's mother and father then went back over to the fraternal twins, who were turning five that year. Their names were Aiki and Raizo. Hiroki put the bandage on Sana's forehead. Sana glanced up at him and saw the extreme concern on his face.

"Mom, Dad, we're going now," Hiroki yelled to them, grabbing Sana's wrist and leading her out of his house. Hiroki had light brown hair and grey eyes. He was tall and lean, just like his father. Sana coud tell that he had things to tell her. She didn't say anything though. To her, Hiroki was probably just stressed out. They had gotten a few blocks from Hiroki's house and Hiroki let go of her wrist. Sana rubbed it, for he was clasping it tightly.

"What's wrong Hiroki?" Sana asked. She ran a little ahead of him and turned to walk backwards so she could face him to talk. He turned his face away. Hiroki was stressed out. He had a mask which he held onto tightly, but it seemed to just fade now that he was starting high school. He didn't want Sana to see him this way. He had been having these weird thoughts of her lately, but he would always dismiss it because of their friendship.

"Hiroki," repeated Sana, "What's wrong?" Hiroki knew that she was trying to be the good friend she was, but he put on a smile for her.

"Just a little stressed out, I guess," he half-lied, half-confessed.

"Aren't you excited now that we are starting high school?" Sana inqured gleefully. Hiroki put the fake smile on again.

"Indeed, I am," he said.

"We're going to make friends this year," Sana said optimistically, "I can just feel it." Sana was happy that Hiroki was still her friend, but she longed for something more. She was ready to find a boyfriend. They arrived at school together. They did all of the usual stuff that you would do if you went to a japanese high school. When they entered the classroom, everyone's head turned to them. The girls were on one side the boys on the other. They all stared, their eyes critiquing Hiroki and Sana's movements. This usually happened, Hiroki and Sana were used to it.

The guys would ostrasize Hiroki, because the girls would fawn over him or because they were afraid that he would steal their girlfriend if they ever became friends. The girls would shun and spread rumours about Sana, though she didn't really care. All because Sana was Hiroki's best friend and she was really pretty and by pretty, I mean all of the guys have a secret photo of her and jerk off to it at night. The girls were jealous just because the prettiest girl and the most handsome, famous son in Japan were best friends. To everyone else, they just seemed unapproachable.

Sana and Hiroki walked past the two groups. The girls turned their heads toward each other.

_Here they go,_ Sana thought. Indeed, they began to talk.

"Are those two going out?"  
"Why wouldn't they be? They came to school together."  
"Sana is such a gold-digger. She's probably only friends, or whatever they are just because Hiroki is probably rich and the son of famous people." All of the chatter annoyed Sana, but she didn't care that much about what other girls thought.

_How can they talk about Sana like that? _Hiroki thought. He was very protective of his friend nowadays. The guys began to talk as well.

"Are they going out?"  
"Of course Hiroki would pick the prettiest girl in school. She definitely has a body."  
"I wonder if Hiroki has gotten a piece of Sana yet..."

_I can't take it anymore,_ Hiroki yelled in his mind. He stopped and strode over to the other guys in his class. Unlike other situations, Hiroki's anger just exploded.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? IT'S VERY RUDE TO TALK ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Hiroki shouted angrily and since teachers have impeccable timing these days, the teacher walked in as soon as Hiroki finished yelling.

"Okay class, let's pick our seating," the teacher said. Every stood in line and drew a piece of paper out of the hat. The girls began to whisper again.

"Can you believe Okita-san? You would never think that he would explode like that."  
"Maybe we should stay away from him and Sana."

Sana heard this and was irate. They had just met Hiroki and already they were judging him. Sana hated that. You take the time to learn about someone, then you judge them. In fact, judging people was just wrong altogether. Sana reached into the hat and drew out a number. It was in the back row in the corner. Hiroki was behind her and got the back row too, the seat right beside hers. Everyone took their seats and class began.

"Hiroki," Sana whispered, "thanks for standing up for me." Hiroki looked over at her then back at the teacher. He had his back turned to the rest of the class.

"It's fine, we can't let people talk about us like that, especially if we are going to make new friends," Hiroki mumbled. Sana nodded, carefully glancing at the teacher who was talking about some random stuff.

"Yeah, I know. It won't be good if I can't get a boyfriend and you a girlfriend," Sana chuckled quietly, pumping her fist. "We are going to rule!" Hiroki saw the hilarity in her actions and burst out laughing.

"HIROKI AND SANA! OUT IN THE HALL!" yelled the teacher, who was looking at them now.

"Yes sir," Hiroki and Sana said obidiently. They got up from their seats and marched out of the classroom. The rest of the class stared, but everything was fine. They were just talking about their new like at high school. Hiroki was still trying to stifle the laughter out in the hallway.

"What was so funny about what I said?" demanded Sana.

"It wasn't WHAT you said, it was the ACTION you did with what you said," Hiroki admitted. They continued to talk loudly until they saw and senpai walkiong toward them. He has messy black hair and black square rimmed glasses. He was much taller than Hiroki, probably about six feet six inches (Hiroki was probably only five feet ten inches. Sana was five foot four).

"If you got sent out to the hallway, you have to be quiet," the senpai said. Sana noticed how he looked in the uniform. The male uniform was a navy sweater vest, a white dress shirt, the same plaid tie as Sana had and in the same plaid, the uniform pants. She looked back at his face. His eyes were hazel with a hint of green in them. Hiroki looked at Sana, seeing her eyes were sparkling unsually.

"Yes senpai," bowed Sana.

"Well, I'll see you around you two trouble makers," smiled the senpai. He began to walk away but Sana quickly grabbed the back of his sweater.

"Wait," she said, "I'm Sana."

"I'm Hayate," the senpai greeted, "pleased to meet you. You are?" Hayate pointed to Hiroki.

"I'm Hiroki Okita," Hiroki said, frowning. Hiroki noticed how Hayate seemed to take away Sana's attention.

"Oh, I heard that the son of the famous Tomoya Okita was coming to this school," Hayate smirked. "I never imagined that he would be this rude." Hiroki rolled his grey eyes.

"Well see you later, Sana-chan, Okita-kun," Hayate smiled, walking away.

"Bye Hayate-senpai," Sana said. She hit Hiroki upside the head.

"Don't be so rude," she scolded, "or else we won't be able to get more friends." Hiroki frowned at her. They stood there in silence once again. The teacher came out after class and gave them a stern lecture about talking in class. Hiroki didn't care any longer. The rest of the day passed slowly. Sana tried mingling with the other girls. Most of them rejected her, some understood her. Hiroki was just in a daze. He didn't bother to talk to any of the other guys. After all, he was Tomoya Okita and Rena Sakura's son. He wasn't just Hiroki.

School ended and Hiroki walked Sana home. Thus their life in high school began.

* * *

**Rin: Aww. If you've read Fall In Love Like A Comic Volume 2, then you know who Hiroki and Sana are. Kazuma, Aiki, Raizo, Hayate, and one more OC might actually become very important in this story. I loved writing this. Fall In Love Like A Comic is on of my favourite mangas... Did I already say that? Oh well. Even though this took three tries to write, I like the end product.**

**I always like to hear what you think. I'd don't really mind critique, it never really bothered me before..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: Second Chappie!! YAY! Anyways. I hoped you all liked the last chapter. This one will be better... hopefully.**

Disclaimer: Hiroki and Sana belong to Yagami-sensei. I own Hayate though.

Summary: It's been many years since that time in elementary school. Hiroki and Sana have grown up and are now going to high school! Both are very excited, but there are some dark things that they have been hiding from each other. Hiroki feels pressured with the weight of his parents' fame on his shoulders. All of the girls fawn over him and he is ostrasized by the guys for it. Sana is now really pretty and all of the guys jerk off to thoughts of her at night. Hiroki begins to have thoughts of Sana that confuse his very being. Sana finds affection for a senpai. How does everything put a strain on their relationship? (too lazy to take it out)

* * *

Sana and Hiroki walked to school again the next day. Hiroki had his mind full of Sana, yet was trying to push those thoughts away. They had known each other their entire lives. They were like siblings. How could he think of Sana like that, especially since she was practically his sister?

On the other hand, Sana could only think about Hayate. She didn't know why, put she was beginning to think that she had a crush on him. Sana was hoping that this wouldn't be like her first love back in junior high. It was unrequited, and so she tried to erase the memory of that time from her mind. Sana glanced over at Hiroki. No doubt to her that he was deep in thought about he situation at school.

"Hiroki," Sana said, breaking the silence, "You seem to have somthing on your mind." Hiroki was snapped out of his world. He glanced at Sana, having a shocked look on his face. He shrugged.

"Nothing really," he lied, "Have you had any success in making new friends?"

"I have," Sana exclaimed, "There are a few girls who have come to understand me. There's Tashiro-chan and Kazuki-chan."

"Err, what are their first names?" Hiroki asked.

"Tashiro-chan is Mayuko and Kazuki-chan is Satomi," Sana smiled. "They're really nice and understanding. Hiroki have you made any new friends?" Hiroki shook his head. Truthfully, all he wanted was Sana to be his friend.

"Well Hiroki, you can't expect them to come to you to be your friend. You have to go to them," Sana explained. Hiroki stopped. He gazed up at Sana, she looked so beautiful to him. When had she become like this? He had been by her side all of these years but when did she develop this advisor side of her. Hiroki had been missing out. Hiroki sighed, "I guess that's true."

"It's good that you can recognise that," Sana smiled. "Come on, we're going to be late for school. She ran ahead of Hiroki, since she knew that he had inherited his father's athletic genes. He caught up sooner rather than later and smiled gently at her. Sana noticed that he only had this type of smile for her and she liked it. It made her feel special. The bell rang as soon as they got into the classroom, after which they had put away their shoes. The teacher walked in just as Hiroki and Sana sat down.

"Stand," the teacher barked and thus everyone stood.

"Bow," ordered the teacher. Everyone didn't particularly like this teacher so they bow messily and unsynchronized.

"Bow," the teacher yelled. This time ever bowed neatly and in unison. They all sat down afterwards and began their lessons.

When class ended, Hiroki noticed that Sana went straight to her new friends in the other classroom. Hiroki decided that it probably would be best if they made some new friends. He had no one to turn to though. The news of his little outburst had probably reached all around the school already. Hayate-senpai was taking up some of Sana's time as well, it angered Hiroki. Sana had always been HIS best friend, but now, she was fading faster than someone who was just about to die.

Sana went over to her new friends' classroom. She should've invited Hiroki, but she had forgotten about him. She reached the classroom, but before Sana could go into the class her friends were coming out and they were talking.

"Do you think that Sana could get us to meet Okita-kun?" Kazuki-chan muttered.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Tashiro-chan said. Sana then realized that they were just using her. To get to Hiroki. How cruel. They door opened and they saw Sana standing there.

"Sana-chan," Satomi said, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm leaveing you bitches," Sana muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and ran up to the roof. Satomi just pouted but Mayuko frowned a little, she was smart. Smart enough to realized the Sana had overheard them speaking. Mayuko went to Sana's classroom.

Sana was up on the roof when Hiroki came out. She was staring off the roof and onto the horizon. Hiroki went over to her and leaned on the railing with her.

"I heard what happened," he said. Sana looked at him surprised.

"Who told you?" she demanded.

"Umm, Mayuko Tashiro," he said.

"Those two just want to get close to you," Sana said bitterly.

"I don't think Tashiro-san wants to though," Hiroki explained. "When she came to our class, she seemed concerned. She told me that you had probably over heard what Kazuki-san said. She told me that she already has someone she likes and it isn't me."

"She's probably lying," Sana muttered.

"Sana, you can't close off your heart," Hiroki sighed. "I don't want the happy bubbly Sana to ever go away." he knew that there was a meaning behind that, but Sana can be oblivious at times. Sana just stared at Hiroki. She wanted to hear those words from Hayate and she had a little bit of a clue as to why.

"Hiroki," Sana said, "I think I'm in love with Hayate-senpai."

And those words were what Hiroki dreaded most.

* * *

**Rin: Sorry to cut it short. I just had to get it out. Sorry if it's written really badly too. I couldn't think of anything T.T; Gomen Gomen.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin: Third chapter. I think I've lost interest in this so I might make this the last chapter. I'll make this chapter uber long for you readers though. If it doesn't end well, then just tell me.**

Disclaimer: Hiroki and Sana belong to Yagami-sensei. I own Hayate though.

* * *

Hiroki avoided Sana since that day. He didn't want to face her. When he heard those words escape her lips, he knew. Hiroki knew that he loved Sana and that he didn't want anyone to take her away. Once when Hiroki was thinking about it, he almost cut himself. He knew it was selfish of him, so he decided that if Sana was happy, he would be happy. Hiroki went on with his usual life, his famous parents, his cute little twin siblings. The entire time, he never looked at Sana once. Hiroki knew that she would get worried about him, but as long as she was happy, he would be content.

He left earlier again that morning. He decided it was for the best. To avoid his family's business, to avoid Sana. Hiroki walked down the street and sighed loudly. He looked up at the sky and saw the dark winter clouds drift by. It had snowed last night and the clouds had not cleared. Hiroki nuzzled his face into his scarf and sighed again. His class switched seats two months ago and Hiroki switched with some kids to get a seat as far away from Sana as possible.

"Sana," he muttered to himself, "I think I love you." He strolled down the street, continuing in the direction of his school. Hiroki was too oblivious to notice the person running up behind him.

"Hiroki," called a familiar voice. He recognized it, but decided to ignore it.

"Hiroki," the voice grew louder. Hiroki scrunched his eyes together hoping that the owner of the voice would go away.

"Hiroki," shouted the voice as the person glomped him. He cringed and tried to shake the person off. He turned and saw Sana. Hiroki swore in his mind. He had successfully avoided Sana for at least four months now. He stopped swearing at himself and laughed inside. Had it taken Sana at least four months to notice that he was avoiding her? Sana cocked her head to one side, her dark pigtails shifting with the angle of her head. The wound that he made on her forehead was nothing but a mere scar now. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce Hiroki. He bit his lip and turned.

"Leave me alone," Hiroki mumbled. "I hate you." Hiroki waited to hear Sana cry, just like she did when she heard that her friends were using her to get close to Hiroki. Only one of the two actually liked Sana. Hiroki didn't hear Sana's sniffles, but he kept on walking. Hiroki had watched Sana harbour a crush on Hayate-sempai for four months now. He didn't like the guy, but how could he control would Sana had a crush on? Hiroki laughed inside again. If he could control who she liked, Hiroki would've obviously made her have a crush on him. Hiroki continued in the direction of their school. He only stopped when he felt a tugging on his jacket. Hiroki craned his head and saw that it was Sana again. He scowled and snapped his arms away from his grasp.

"Hiroki," Sana said. He ignored her and stomped away. There was another tug on his arm. Hiroki stopped and whirled around and looked Sana directly in the eye.

"Hiroki, I know you've been avoiding me," Sana said courageously. "I want to know why." Hiroki couldn't hold himself back. Hiroki grabbed her shoulder with his right hand and her chin with his left. He leaned in and kissed Sana. Sana tried shoving Hiroki away, but he held onto her shoulder. Hiroki broke the contact. It was his first kiss, and he knew it was hers too. He was happy that he could steal it, but sad that he would have to lie now.

"Thanks for you first kiss Sana," he sneered, "Now I have something to tell you. I never liked you Sana. I only hung out with you because of our parents and because you had no other friends until now. Since you have friends now, I see no need to hang around you any longer. I hope you have good luck with that baka Hayate. I HATE YOU." Hiroki saw the tears in Sana's eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He had to watch her from afar now. Hiroki had to do this to get over her. Hiroki turned and left Sana standing there, tears running down her face. Hiroki set off on his own. Sana had been his only true companion his entire life, but he didn't really mind being alone.

That day at school, Sana was absent. Hiroki daydreamed all day, all about Sana. He wondered if he should go apologize. He shook his head; it would just make everything worse. Hiroki had to get over Sana. He had to let her live her own life. She was becoming more and more independant eveyday, parallel to her beauty in his eyes.

"So slope is Y-two subtract Y-one divided by X-two subtract X-one," said the teacher. It was the middle of class and Hiroki was still daydreaming. His straw-coloured hair sat limply on his head. His chin was rested in his palm and his elbow leaned on the desk. Hiroki closed his eyes and pictured Sana's smiling face. He felt warm inside. Hiroki was happy to see her happy.

"Okita-san," the teacher yelled. Hiroki's eyes snapped open.

"Yes sir," Hiroki said, standing up.

"Can you answer the question I just asked you?" asked the teacher, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sensei, could you repeat the question?" Hiroki said politely.

"If the co-ordinates of point one are (30, 10) and the co-ordinates of point two are (20, 15), what is the slope of the line that connects these two points?" Hiroki stood there thinking about what his sensei had said. He came up with an answer in his mind and began to speak.

"The slope would be negative 10 over 5 so reduced the slope of the line is negative 2," said Hiroki. The teacher sighed and gestured for Hiroki to sit back down. There was a loud whispering from behind him.

"Wow, Okita-kun is really smart."  
"What can you expect, his parents are pretty famous, so they could probably hire him a private tutor!"  
"Maybe we can get Hiroki-kun to teach us math!"

Hiroki cringed. He admitted to himself that he didn't want anyone's company except Sana's.

--

Those words burned Sana's heart. Sana always went to Hiroki for emotional support. Had it been all a lie? All those years they had been friends. Was it really just because Hiroki pitied her? Sana shook her head. After Hiroki left her standing there, Sana went home. She had lied to her mother and her father, saying she had felt really ill. Her brother went to elementary school and her parents had went to work. When Sana was absolutely sure that no one was left in the house, she wept in her bedroom. Sana sobbed so hard that even after she cried all she could, she managed to find more tears to cry. She pulled out some daifuku from her freezer and began to consume it. Sana certainly didn't worry about getting fat. She sat on her couch and watched some chick flicks. Sana hated how they always ended up the same.

The two main characters would just end up together some how. Though it was quite the same for _Juno, _Sana still liked it the best. It was a case of love going in the wrong order. She managed to relate Juno to herself, except for the pregnancy, and Bleaker to, well, to no one. Her dream man, Sana had concluded. After watching all of these movies, she heard a knock on her front door. Being polite, and old enough, Sana went to get it.

"One second," she yelled. Sana grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. She practically threw the door open and almost hit the person standing there in the face. The person had managed to dodge the incoming door and regain his/her posture. The person adjust the glasses on their face and Sana immediately recognized who it was.

"Sana," Hayate smiled, "glad to see that you're feeling well enough to almost kill me with the door." Sana's heart skipped a beat. This was amazing. Hayate was at her house.

"I brought your homework," Hayate said, holding up a small duotang. Sana tilted her head; Hayate was a year older than her, so why would he be bringing her homework?

"Oh, if you were wondering about why I'm bringing your homework, Hiroki was originally supposed to," explained Hayate and Sana shuddered at the sound of his name, "but Hiroki said it wouls be too troublesome for him and asked me to bring it to you." Sana suddenly felt a tear roll down her cheek. The mere mention of Hiroki's name made her cry.

"Sana?" asked Hayate.

"I'm sorry, senpai," blubblered Sana. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Then, there was an arm around her. A hand came up and wiped the tears from her face. Sana's saw Hayate's face mere inches from hers.

"Sana, please tell me what's going on between you and Hiroki," he pleaded. Then Sana remembered all his words, his facial expressions, his stealing of her first kiss. Her eyes widened and she wept even more. Hayate kept his arm around her and they went into her house. He forgot to take off his shoes at the front door and they went into the living room. Hayate tried to calm the broken down Sana. Many minutes passed and Sana had calmed down greatly, thanks to Hayate. Her parents worked late, and Sana realized that she had to go pick up her brother from elementary school.

"Senpai, I have to go pick up my brother from kidergarten, but I don't really want to go alone, so-" said Sana. Hayate held up a hand to stop her chattering.

"I understand, I'll go with you," he smiled. Sana felt a pang of relief. Both of them got their jackets on and headed out the door. They walked along the suburbarn streets. Sana saw the middle school children and their old sailor uniforms. She smirked and wondered if those middle-schoolers dreamed of wearing a uniform that was completely different from what they wore. Continuing their stroll to Kazuma's current and Sana's old elementary school, Sana kept on sneaking looks at Hayate. He caught her once, and Hayate only smirked. Then Sana had to look at him more sneakily. She succeeded too. They came to the elementary school and Yamase was standing there, holding Kazuma's hand. Her brother started to wave at her as soon as he saw her. Sana waved cheerfully to him.

"Onee-chan! Yamase-sensei is the coolest teacher ever," Kazuma smiled, taking Sana's hand. Kazuma then looked up at Hayate, who only smiled.

"Are you onee-chan's boyfriend?" asked Kazuma. For a seven year old, Kazuma was really smart. Sana blushed and bonked him on the head.

"Oh, don't listen to him," she laughed uneasily, leaning in she whispered into Kazuma's ear, "Don't say things like that in front of him." Her brother scoffed, then stopped, looking as if he were thinking.

"So you like him, onee-chan?" he whispered. The one little comment made Sana's face turn completely red as she bonked him on the head again.

"Oww," Kazuma whined, rubbing his head.

"See you tomorrow, Kazuma-kun," Yamase yelled. Sana, Hayate, and Kazuma headed toward their home. Kazuma was always one, no three steps behind Sana and Hayate.

"Hurry up Kazuma, or we'll leave you behind," Sana shouted. Then, Kazuma ran up to his sister and took her hand. Sana looked down at her brother, who nuzzled his head against her arm.

"Kazuma," growled Sana. Kazuma just smirked and leaned forward to look at Hayate. Hayate adjusted the glasses on his face and moved beside Kazuma, taking his other hand. Hayate lifted his arm and started swinging him playfully.

"Whee," giggled Kazuma. Sana copied Hayate and soon Kazuma was swinging between the two teens, smiling like the small child he was. This went on until they reached Sana's house. Sana let Kazuma inside the house and went to say goodbye to Hayate. They stood there for a minute, silence rearing its ugly head.

"So," said Sana, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Hayate nodded.

"Umm," Sana dragged, unable to find any words. Before she knew it, Hayate had leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I just want to tell you Sana," he grinned, "that I like you." Sana blushed and turned her head away. She cheered in her mind, setting off firework after firework. Sana quickly pumped her fist and turned back to Hayate.

"Well?" proded Hayate.

"Sempai, I like you too," Sana smiled.

"So, now it's official?" asked Hayate. He had asked this because neither of them felt any different from what they had just said.

"I guess," Sana shrugged. Hayate pulled her into an embrace, then let her go.

"See you tomorrow," he said, taking off in some direction, probably the direction of his house.

"Yes," mutter Sana as she waved to him.

* * *

**Rin: Right. So writing this chapter has instilled a new fire in my heart! YOSH! Well, I'll continue to write this, but the updates won't come very fast. I have other things to write.  
-Cough-Harvest Moon-Cough-Naruto-Cough-**

**Anyways, please read and review. BYEEEEEEEE**


	4. Author's Note

**Rin: Right, so my computer got infected with a virus, so I won't be posting for a while, I'm extremly sorry, but I will still write and when my computer gets fixed, expect a LOT of postings!**

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
